Malec Fight
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: TRADUCCION - Alec y Magnus están peleando y Magnus dice algo, haciendo que Alec se vaya. Pero ¿De verdad quiso decir eso? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?
1. Capitulo 1 La lucha (prologo)

**Capítulo Uno - La Lucha. (Prólogo)**

"Tal vez deberías irte..." dijo Magnus, sonando muy cansado, apartando sus ojos de gato de Alec, y colocándolos en el suelo luciendo resignados.

Los ojos azules de Alec se abrieron y se congelaron mirándolo, sin poder creer lo que había oído. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y las apretó en puños asi Magnus no iba a verlo reaccionar así.

De repente se sintió mareado, evocando en su mente esa escena en el metro de nuevo con todo detalle.

 ** _"Voy a estar fuera todo el día ..."_**

 ** _"Deja la llave ..."_**

Podía sentir su corazón roto de nuevo, y el fuerte sabor de su sangre en su labio inferior.

Luchando por mantener su voz, susurró; "Si eso es lo que quieres ..." Su visión se había vuelto borrosa por las lágrimas contenidas y a través de ellos creyó ver a Magnus acercándose a el. Su mente estaba a tope, llena de pensamientos de ese día, mientras las palabras del brujo resonaban en su cabeza de nuevo.

 ** _"No es que cambie nada ..."_**

Aunque los recuerdos eran insoportables, le pareció oír al presente Magnus diciendo su nombre, pero él lo rechazó.

 _"Es sólo mi imaginación ..."_ se dijo. _"Finalmente llegó a su límite y me dijo que me fuera ... ¿Por qué me llamaría de regreso? Estoy imaginando cosas ya ...'_

Así que el cazador de sombras se limitó a mover la cabeza en un intento de desactivarla y le dio la espalda. "Adiós entonces ..."

Susurró incapaz de evitar que su voz se rompiera, y se escapó antes de que el brujo pudiera ver sus lágrimas. _'Tanto por no ser capaz de dejar que me vaya ...'_ pensó oscuramente mientras corría, deteniéndose sólo por un momento para usar una runa glamour y ocultarse de los mundanos que le rodeaban.


	2. Capitulo 2 El otro lado

**Capítulo Dos - El otro lado**

Lamentó las palabras tan pronto como salieron de sus labios _. "¿Qué dije? '_ Él pensó mirando al suelo, sin atreverse a enfrentarse a Alec por un momento.

Él no quería que se fuera, pero no podia seguir peleando más ...

Estaba asustado de que las cosas podrían ponerse demasiado feas y alguien podría decir algo que fuera a pesarle. Y al tratar de evitarlo, accidentalmente el lo hizo.

Por supuesto que sólo significaba que Alec fuera a despejar su cabeza, pero tan pronto como él dijo las palabras se dio cuenta de lo feas que sonaban y deseo regresar para evitar decirlas.

Antes de que pudiera sin embargo, Alec susurró; "Si eso es lo que quieres..." y Magnus sintió que su corazón se contraia.

Él conocía lo suficiente como para oír su voz rota, no importa lo mucho que trató de ocultarlo.

Finalmente, levanto la mirada hacia Alec para verlo, y su mano se extendió hacia el niño por su propia iniciativa, cuando susurró, tratando de explicar;

"No, Alec, espera, no lo hice ..." Pero el Nephilim no lo estaba escuchando y por la forma en que lo miraba, Magnus se dio cuenta de que no estaba haciéndolo realmente.

Él estaba mirando fijamente congelado en su lugar, sus ojos zafiro amplios y brillantes, pero mirando hacia el vacío, y Magnus podría decir por la forma en que estaba tratando de ocultar el temblor de sus manos y la forma en que se mordia el labio hasta la extracción de sangre del labio, que estaba a punto de llorar.

 _'Ángel_ _ ***,**_ _Lo he estropeado de nuevo...'_ pensó el brujo.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos del Nephilim y Magnus se quedó sin aliento. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera superar el trauma y el dolor que sentía al saber que era la razón por la que Alec estaba llorando y en realidad hacer algo, el chico negó con la cabeza y le dio la espalda.

La grieta en sus siguientes palabras era evidente, y Magnus sintió que el dolor en bruto en la voz de Alec rompia su corazón.

Una vez más no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, y luego el chico estaba corriendo, desapareciendo por las escaleras.

* * *

 *** Cuando se vive con un cazador de sombras por un tiempo tan largo, se está** ** _obligado_** **a adoptar algunas expresiones.**


	3. Capitulo 3 Corriendo

**Capítulo Tres - Corriendo**

Estaba lloviendo afuera, pero a Alec no le importaba. Mientras corría a través de la espesa lluvia lo único que podía pensar era en Magnus y la forma en que lo habia alejado de nuevo.

 _"¿Por qué me puedes tirar a la basura tan fácilmente?"_ Pensó sollozando, sin molestarse en ocultar sus lágrimas, la lluvia se encargaba de eso.

Corrió y corrió sin ni siquiera comprobar hacia dónde iba, hasta que se quedó sin aliento y tuvo que parar. Sus pulmones ardían y sus pies estaban temblando por el esfuerzo, incluso pensó que tenía las runas. Su cabello negro estaba cayendo en mechones mojados en frente de su cara y sus ropas oscuras estaban chorreando.

Miró hacia arriba y se quedó sin aliento, mirando el lugar al que sus pies lo habían llevado, sin creerlo y preguntandose por qué su subconsciente le llevó allí ... Estaba de pie cerca de la entrada del metro abandonado donde Magnus había roto con él y se habia alejado, dejándolo solo ... se interno lentamente en su interior, sin saber por qué este lugar horrible parecía atraerlo allí ... _"debería volver al Instituto ... '_ pensó, pero siguió caminando, cada vez más profundo dentro de la oscuridad.

"Quiero ir a casa..." se quejó en voz baja, sabiendo que no había nadie allí para oírlo. "Casa...¿Podré volver allí de nuevo?" las palabras de Magnus volvieron a él y nuevas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

 ** _"Tal vez deberías irte…"_**

 _"Tu has dicho tantas veces que me amabas ... era todo una mentira? '_ Se deslizó al suelo llevando las rodillas al pecho. "Creo que ya no importa ... lo perdí de nuevo ...", se rió sin alegría. "Soy tan inútil ... No puedo siquiera-" otro sollozo lo ahogo y enterró su cara en sus manos, dejando ir completamente y llorando a lágrima viva, temblando a causa de sus ropas mojadas, pero que no pueden curarlo.


	4. Capitulo 4 Busqueda

**Capítulo Cuatro - Búsqueda**

* * *

Estuvo congelado en estado de shock durante unos momentos y luego,

"ALEC!" Gritó hacia el pasillo vacío en el que el niño desapareció y lo persiguio, pero ya era demasiado tarde ... En el momento en que llego a la calle el cazador de sombras ya la había dejado atrás.

Magnus salió bajo la lluvia sin preocuparse por su pelo o la ropa que quedó en ruinas. En su prisa ni siquiera penso en usar un hechizo de rastreo en un primer momento, simplemente corrió sin rumbo en las calles gritandole.

Después de llamarlo frenéticamente por diez minutos a su alrededor en vano, se desplomó en un banco decidiendo parar ordenar sus pensamientos, y sólo entonces se le ocurrió que podía usar un hechizo de seguimiento para encontrarlo.

Se quitó un collar que Alec le había dado como regalo y trató hacer su seguimiento con él, pero que no funcionó. Miró hacia abajo a sus manos con desesperación y se dio cuenta de que había algo más en lo que solía pertenecer a Alec.

Era un brazalete negro desteñido. Lo había hecho a mano entresacando algunas hebras del borde de los suéteres del Nephilim.

 _'Ya lo arranque de todos modos ...'_ había pensado en ese entonces, deseando más que nada tener siempre algo de el en algo que le pertenece a Alec. Era sentimental, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Él nunca le dijo, y Alec no se dio cuenta que faltaban las cuerdas de su suéter hecho jirones. Magnus lo miró, sonriendo con cariño por un momento, antes de volver de nuevo a la realidad y con el hechizo.

Fue en vano sin embargo. Estuvo con el demasiado tiempo y no podía realizar un seguimiento de la esencia de Alec más.

Suspiró, dejando caer su cara en sus manos. _"Volver a casa tomará demasiado tiempo ... '_ pensó con tristeza. Miró hacia arriba, preguntándose dónde estaba y vio que estaba sentado en un parque a cinco minutos del instituto. _"Tal vez él está allí ... '_ pensó sin creerlo realmente y se levantó.

Incluso si Alec no estaba allí, seguramente habría algo de su propiedad. Así que corrió otra vez, y llamó sin aliento a la puerta del Instituto rezando para que Isabelle respondería. Ella era la única que lo entendería ...

Y él estaba de suerte. Fue precisamente Isabelle quien respondio a la puerta. Una vez que vio al brujo se quedó helada. Ella nunca lo había visto así. Estaba empapado; el pelo y la ropa en ruinas, y sin hacer nada para fijar cualquiera de ellas.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. "Por el Ángel, Magnus, ¿qué pasó? ¿Mi hermano está bien?" Ella pregunto tornándose pálida.

La miró miserablemente, asustandola aún más. "No sé ... yo ...", murmuró y finalmente se rompió en sollozos.

Isabelle lo miró, horrorizado y tiró de él dentro arrastrandolo a su habitación y frotando su pelo con una toalla mientras sollozaba.

"Magnus, por favor calmate y dime lo que pasó, me estás dando un susto de muerte!" -gritó pero él no la oyó. "Uf! ¡Hombres!" -exclamó Ella y le dio una bofetada. **"Tranquilizate!"** Él la miró aturdido, saliendo del shock y de los sollozos por el golpe. "Lo siento ..." dijo suavemente, "Pero me estabas asustando ... ¿Alec esta bien"

"Alexander ... ..." empezó a hiperventilar de nuevo y dejó de hablar, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Izzy esperaba impaciente para oír lo que sucedió tartamudeo pero no sollozo; "Él ... nosotros ... tuvimos una pelea ..." Izzy se relajó tras saber que Alec no estaba herido físicamente. Magnus continuó. "Y yo ... yo ..." rompió en sollozos de nuevo "No me refiero a que el! ... No era lo que quería decir ..."

 _'Los dos serán mi muerte, lo juro ...'_ Izzy penso frotando su espalda para consolarlo, como lo habría hecho si fuera su hermano en su lugar. "Cálmate Magnus, todo va a estar bien ..."

"No ... él piensa ... Debe ... Raziel, todo es mi culpa ..."

 **"Ángel, cállate ya y dime qué diablos pasó !?"** Izzy explotó incapaz de aguantar más y Magnus se congeló una vez más, conmocionado.

Cerró los ojos y respiró lentamente recordandose a sí mismo por qué estaba allí en primer lugar _'Tengo que encontrarlo ... No hay tiempo para la histeria ... Él podría estar en peligro ... "_ Volvió a respirar profundamente y comenzó a explicar. "Tuvimos una pelea ... Fue totalmente estúpida... Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Él se enojó, yo me enojé y gritábamos el uno al otro, y luego le dije que tal vez ... tal vez ... Raziel ..." enterró su cara en sus manos, respirando profundamente para calmarse, "estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido ..."

"Magnus ..." Isabelle advirtió.

"Bien ..." dijo volviendo a la acción "Le dije que tal vez debería irse ..."

La mirada compasiva de Isabelle se transformo en una de furia total e hirviente "¡¿QUE TU HICISTE QUE **?!** "

Magnus levantó a toda prisa sus brazos en señal de rendición "¡Espera sólo quise decir que debía irse a aclarar su cabeza, pero lo entendio mal y se escapó y no he tuve la oportunidad de explicarle!"

"¡TU! BRUJO ESTUPIDO!" Isabelle rugió. "Si algo le pasa a mi hermano te voy a matar!"

"Si algo le pasa a él, con mucho gusto dejaré que me tortures hasta la muerte...", susurró dejando caer su cabeza.

Ella se suavizó, recordando lo mucho que se amaban. "Está bien... Nos encontraremos con él..."

Él negó con la cabeza y cuando la miro había una mirada de determinación en su rostro. "Cierto. No hay más tiempo que perder ..." Se levantó y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Alec con Izzy sobre los talones.

"¿Magnus? ¿Qué diablos? ¿A dónde vas?"

Él la ignoró y se dirigió al armario de Alec sacando uno de su suéteres y explicandole "Necesitaba algo suyo para lanzar el hechizo de rastreo y yo ya estaba en la calle. El instituto estaba más cerca ..." Se sentó y cerró los ojos mientras emitia el hechizo de seguimiento teniendo éxito esta vez. "¿Que?" Él se disparó. "¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?" se dijo, olvidándose de Izzy momentáneamente.

"¿Qué es Magnus? ¿Dónde está?" y exigió que la mirara recordandole su presencia.

"En el metro, donde ..." No terminó la frase, pero no tiene que hacerlo, se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir.

"¿Qué? Por qué?"

"Ni idea. Tengo que ir!" corrió fuera y ella lo siguió.

"¡Yo tambien voy!"

"No, Isabelle ... yo debería ir solo ..."

Ella lo miró por un momento, luego suspiró y asintió. "Está bien ... pero asegúrate de mantenerme informado! Y es mejor que arregles esto!"

"Lo hare..." Sólo dijo y salió corriendo.


	5. Capitulo 5 Reunidos

**Capítulo Cinco - Reunidos**

* * *

El metro no estaba muy lejos por lo que decidió no perder magia en un portal en caso de que algo pasó y la necesitara.

En lugar de ello, corrió tan rápido como pudo y en dos minutos ya estaba allí, entrando en los túneles oscuros en busca de Alec.

Encendió un fuego azul entre las puntas de los dedos para navegar por el sitio oscuro y se detuvo por un momento escuchando cuidadosamente cualquier signo de su cazador de sombras. Y lo oyó.

Un lloriqueo suave que venia desde distancia, dentro de la oscuridad total y el silencio. Corrió sin aliento para llegar a él y finalmente lo encontró, acurrucado contra una pared, con la cara oculta entre las rodillas, llorando en silencio. Iluminado por la luz azul Alec parecía aún más pálido que antes.

Magnus corrió a su lado de rodillas hacia abajo y llegó a tocar su cara dándose cuenta de que no estaba consciente, pero aun seguía llorando en su sueño. Su corazón se rompió.

 _"Mi culpa ... '_ " Alexander ... "llamó en voz baja. _" Toda mi culpa ... "_ " Mi ángel ... "le tocó la cara y se quedó sin aliento. Estaba ardiendo.

Como si fuera activado por la voz y el tacto, Alec susurró entre sollozos "Mag...nus..."

El brujo estaba llorando en silencio; se inclinó para recoger al niño inconsciente sobre sus brazos y creó un portal al departamento.

Lo puso con cuidado en su cama sobre las mantas y le quito la ropa mojada y fría.

A continuación, lo vistió con un pijama suave y cálido y lo cubrió con mantas.

Él lo dejó por un momento para enviarle un texto a Izzy y que no se preocupara: "Estamos en casa. Te dire más tarde. ' Él trajo una compresa húmeda y se la puso en la frente ardiente, susurrando, "Alec ... Alexander, ¿puedes oírme?"

El niño abrió lentamente los ojos azules que estaban nublados por la fiebre y lo miro, "Mags...? ¿Estas…aquí...realmente...?"Susurró con gran esfuerzo y cerró los ojos sintiendose muy debilitado.

"Silencio ... no hables bebé ... descansa ..."

Sin embargo Alec abrió los ojos de nuevo y continuó "¿Por qué ...? Tu...me echaste... otra vez ..." Sus ojos de zafiro se llenaron de lágrimas "¿Por qué ... ¿estarías aquí ...? ¿Estoy viendo cosas ...?"

Magnus tocó suavemente su frente, sin dejar de llorar. "Shh ... Nada bebé ... estoy realmente aquí, lo siento tanto ... Te quiero tanto ..."

"Yo no ... te creo..." se limitó a decir y se durmió, agotado.

Magnus se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendido, _'No puede ser... Mi ángel ... "_ , sacudió la cabeza, recuperando la compostura. _" No hay tiempo para la autocompasión. Voy a curarte_ _primero ... Entonces todo lo demás. "_

"Pero, ¿cómo puedo hacerlo" Murmuró, empezando a entrar en pánico de nuevo. "¡Con calor o frío?" Conjuró un termómetro y tomó la temperatura. 41 ° C. " **_¡Angel!_** ¡Frío sin duda!" exclamó, y luego murmuró, "Tengo que bajar la fiebre antes ..." Así que se fue al cuarto de baño, y agitando los dedos llenó la bañera con hielo, luego recogió cuidadosamente al Nephilim en sus brazos, para llevarlo allí.

Eso lo despertó y murmuró febril, aún medio atrapado en sus pesadillas, agarrando la camisa del brujo y llorando "Por favor, no ... No me dejes de nuevo ... Por favor, Magnus ..."

"Shh ..." susurró enterrando la cara en el negro cabello del chico, besándolo, "Silencio bebé... Está bien, vas a estar bien yo no te voy a dejar ... Silencio ..." Alec cayó inerte en sus brazos, dejandose ir, agotado, y Magnus se apresuró aterrado. "Bebe ...", susurró de pie al lado del agua con hielo, "Lo siento, esto va a ser desagradable ..."

Alec abrió los ojos de nuevo, riendo débilmente sin alegría. "Apuesto a que lo he tenido peor ..." luego pareció pensar en ello por un momento, mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos de cobalto nebulosos y desenfocados, "Todavia estas aquí? ¡Qué agradable sueño ..."

Magnus cerró los ojos de dolor, y suspiró _"¿Cómo voy a arreglar esto? '_

Al ver su reacción Alec volvió a hablar: "Parece que yo ... no puedo ... hacer nada bien, incluso cuando estoy... soñando ..."

"Alec, no! Eso no es ...!"

Pero el niño no le hizo caso y continuó. "¿Es por eso que ... ... no me puedes tolerar?" Las lágrimas llegaron a nivel de los ojos azules de nuevo. "Supongo que no puedo culparte ..."

"Mi ángel, no," dijo Magnus a toda prisa, con pánico, "No me refiero a ...", pero el Nephilim, habiendo caído inconsciente de nuevo, ya no era capaz de oírlo.


	6. Capitulo 6 Perdida

**Capítulo Seis - Pérdida**

* * *

El brujo bajó suavemente el cuerpo de Alec en el agua helada y corrió a la habitación para traer otra compresa y el termómetro, olvidandose de usar magia en su pánico. Regresó y encontró al Nephilim temblando, cuando comprobó su temperatura era todavía demasiado alta. "Alec, Mi Alec, Alexander, Dios, ¿qué hago? no sé cómo curarte" se detuvo, recordando: "Catarina" Él la llamó apresuradamente, sin apartar los ojos de Alec.

"Magnus? Estoy ocupado, que estas-?" Su control se deslizó de nuevo y empezó a hablar rápidamente en medio de llantos. "MAGNUS!" Gritó desde el otro extremo del teléfono. "Cálmate! No puedo entenderte una palabra! Que sucedió en la Tierra?"

"Alec ..." logró decir y ahora ella sonaba preocupada también.

"¿Esta vivo?"

"Sí…"

"Voy para allá, hazme un portal ..." dijo y colgo. Él lo sacó del agua y después de secarlo con una toalla y ponerlo en ropa abrigadora otra vez, lo puso sobre la cama, colocando temporalmente una compresa fría en la frente.

El Nephilim estaba ya murmurando incoherencias por la fiebre y Magnus apretó el paso, yendo a la sala de estar y haciendo un portal.

Un minuto más tarde Catarina estaba allí. Tan pronto como la vio, Magnus la abrazó llorando, "Ayúdame ..."

"Shh ..." dijo ella acariciando su cabello, "¿Qué pasó?"

"Él ... él está ardiendo ... Y yo ... no sé qué hacer ... No soy un sanador ..."

Ella se desenredó suavemente de su agarre desesperado. "Llévame con el."

Él le abrió paso, "lo puse en un baño de hielo para dejar caer su fiebre, pero no funcionó, y él está temblando, pero también esta ardiendo y alucinando y-"

"Cállate." Ella lo interrumpió "Va a estar bien ..."

Se dirigió allí y se sentó junto a él poniendo una mano en su frente.

Abrio los ojos de nuevo en el tacto frío y la miró, sorpresa colorear su voz débil."Cata ... rina? ¿Qué ...?"

"No hables ..." dijo en voz baja y cerró los ojos dibujando una respiración entrecortada.

"Yo sabía que era ... ... un sueño ... Él ..."

Un sollozo atormentado cruzo por su cuerpo y ella se dio la vuelta para mirar como daga a Magnus diciendo '¿Qué diablos has hecho ?!' Entonces hizo un gesto con furia para que se acercara.

Magnus prácticamente corrió allí, y cayó de rodillas junto a la cama tomando la mano de Alec entre la suya y besándola. "Mi ángel ..." lloró "Lo siento tanto ..."

Al oír su voz, Alec abrió los ojos, pero no podía ver donde se encuentraba el "¿Magnus?"

"Estoy aquí, lo siento, lo siento ...", respondió loco de preocupación. Alec solo dio un suspiro contento y su respiración se relajó.

Catalina sonrió con ternura observándolos, murmurando, "chicos estúpidos ..." con afecto. Ella entonces se inclinó y comenzó a curar a Alec mientras Magnus se sentó en el suelo sin soltar su mano.

* * *

Diez minutos más tarde cayó en una silla cercana, cansada. "Él estará bien ..."

Magnus se levantó y tocó la cara del cazador de sombras suavemente. Estaba respirando normalmente, y ahora no ardia más. "Gracias a Dios ..." se volvió a Catarina y la abrazó fuertemente cantando "Gracias, gracias, gracias ..."

Ella acaricio su pelo otra vez, "No hay necesidad de agradecerme tonto ... Ahora", le ordenó: "Ve conseguirme algo de beber y dime lo que hiciste con él **_esta_** vez."

"Ahora que ya no estaba aterrado por Alec, él replicó," ¿Quién dice que **_yo_** soy el culpable? "

Ella levantó una ceja por la crítica "No me tomes por tonto Magnus. Tu reacción durante esto. El llanto y disculpas como que grita 'culpable'. ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?"

Suspiró derrotado y conjuró un café frío para ella, y luego se sentó en el borde de la cama, pasando suavemente los dedos por el pelo azabache de Alec y le contó todo. Se las arregló para no dejarla decir algo hasta que termino.

* * *

Al final Magnus dejó caer la cabeza susurrando "No me referia a ... ¿Qué pasaría si ..." se ahogó, las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos ante el mero pensamiento. "¿Y si me odia ahora? ¿Y si me deja ...?"

"Tu idiota ..." murmuró con amabilidad "Sólo asegúrate de explicarle cuando se despierta y estoy seguro de que te perdonará. Sabes que te adora."

Él asintió con lágrimas "Gracias ..."

Se levantó y se estiró. "Sólo ... no peleen más chicos estúpidos ... ... odio ver tanto esto..." Ella revolvió el pelo de Magnus con afecto y se inclinó para besar a Alec en la frente. "Hazme un portal ... yo quiero ir a casa y dormir ... Y la próxima vez que hagas a este dulce niño triste yo personalmente te pateare el culo."

Se rió en voz baja. "De acuerdo."

"Ahora dejalo descansar." Ella continuó. "Llámame si ocurre cualquier otra cosa."

Una vez que ella se había ido, se arrodilló junto a la cama agarrando la mano del niño dormido y besándola, a continuación, apoyando la cabeza junto a él, mirándolo, esperando, mirando por encima de él mientras dormía. Se calmó al ver que se vea pacífico y antes de darse cuenta, se había hundido en un sueño intranquilo.


	7. Capitulo 7 Epilogo

**Capítulo Siete - Epílogo**

* * *

Alec se despertó sintiéndose desorientado. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, parpadeando para ajustarse a la penumbra de la habitación. "Estoy en casa ...? Pero ... ¿Cómo?" Murmuró, encontrándose acostado en su cama cubierto con mantas, y sin tener ningún recuerdo de cómo llegó hasta allí.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo. Se acordó de la pelea, las palabras de Magnus, el metro, y luego todo se desvanecio como un sueño casi olvidado ... No estaba seguro de si el resto eran recuerdos o un producto de su imaginación. Todo era demasiado extraño. Magnus y Catarina ... El brujo llorando por alguna razón y más oscuridad ...

Él negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos de nuevo. Intentó mover su mano y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien la sostenía.

Miró y vio a Magnus de rodillas en el suelo, dormido, con la cabeza en la cama al lado de su mano que aún sostenía fuertemente. _"Se ve tan pálido_ ... _'_ Pensó preocupado.

A pesar de que su último recuerdo claro era el de la pelea, llevo su mano a el para mover suavemente un mechón de cabello negro de su cara, sonriendo con tristeza a su forma de dormir. Sus dedos rozaron la mejilla y el brujo se agitó.

"Alec ..." se ahogo en su sueño y el niño se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo, pensando que se habia despertado y se pregunto si iba a alejarlo. Entonces su expresión cambió. Ya no era pacífica, era angustiosa, con profundas arrugas de preocupación en su rostro. "No ... por favor ... no ..." comenzó a respirar más rápido como si estuviera sufriendo y las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos cerrados.

Alec no podía soportar verlo sufrir ni por un momento, por lo que tomo su hombro y lo sacudió con suavidad, mientras se inclinaba cerca y susurraba "Magnus. Magnus, despierta. Es sólo un sueño ... Despierta!"

El brujo abrió la boca y se desperto, hiperventilando, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho.

Miró a Alec congelado durante unos segundos, sus ojos de gato ampliados, sus pupilas dilatadas parecian casi negras. Luego cayó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza diciendo, "Alec, mi Alec ... Alec ..."

"Mag...nus ... No puedo…no puedo respirar...", dijo el Nephilim, retorciéndose en sus brazos.

Él lo dejó ir de inmediato y tomó la cara entre sus manos en su lugar, mirándolo a los ojos "¿Estás bien?" Él susurró.

"¿Por qué estabasllorando?" El muchacho exigió en lugar de responder, pero su energía se extinguió inmediatamente y desvió la mirada, haciendolo caer las manos de Magnus "Tu fuiste quien me envio lejos... ¿Por qué actuas todo preocupado? ... ¿Y cómo he llegado hasta aquí?"

Magnus se mordió el labio inferior salvajemente y Alec tuvo que luchar contra la urgencia de detenerlo, esperando su respuesta.

No esperaba la explosión que siguió. El brujo comenzó a sollozar y se acercó a tocarlo de nuevo, pero se detuvo, luciendo aterrado por hacerlo. "¡Lo siento!" Lloró, "¡Yo no pretendia! Eso no es lo que quería, yo, yo ..." lloraba y jadeaba mientras trataba de respirar a través de sus lágrimas.

El corazón de Alec se rompió al verlo tan devastado, pero él no entendía por qué el parecía con el corazón tan roto. _"Deja esto... '_ pensó, _'_ _ **Yo**_ _debería ser el que debia ... No tiene derecho ..."_

Entonces Magnus sacudió la cabeza tratando de calmarse un poco, y se encendió. "Alec, **mi Alec ...** "

El cazador de sombras sacudió la cabeza también, con lágrimas en los ojos. "Ya no soy tuyo..." Magnus se quedó sin aliento, y comenzó a hiperventilar de nuevo, y Alec continuo "Tu me enviaste lejos... No me quieres mas... Tú-"

"¡NO!" Magnus gritó sobresaltándolo y interrumpiéndolo. "Espera! No quiero, yo no- No me referia a eso!" Alec lo miraba fijamente congelado sin atreverse a pensar, esperanzado, a la espera. "Alec ..." dijo el brujo, con su voz suave de nuevo, "Por favor ... No llores..."

"No estoy-!" Protestó, pero luego Magnus extendió la mano, le limpió las lágrimas y se congeló una vez más, mirandolo con sus grandes ojos azules.

"Por favor, permíteme explicarte...", susurró en voz baja y Alec asintió. "Lo siento..." dijo de nuevo, "Juro que fue un malentendido ... Lo que quería decir, lo que quería decir ... Sólo quería dejar de pelear... no me di cuenta de lo terrible que sonaba hasta que lo oí y vi tu reacción...quería decir que deberías ir a despejar tu cabeza, porque estaba asustado de que las cosas pudieran salirse de las manos... ", se rió con amargura, y sin humor por la ironía de la situación.

"No puede ser ..." Alec se limito a decir y Magnus lo miró con tristeza.

"Ale- Alec ..." Susurró, "¿Recuerdas porque estábamos peleando?"

"No ... Fue algo estúpido ..." El chico respondió, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Exactamente. ¿Cómo puedes creer que iba a alejar **_al amor de mi vida_** por algo tan estúpido que ni siquiera recordamos?"

Alec lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos mientras las palabras de Magnus se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

 ** _"el amor de mi vida"_**

"Yo ..." se limitó a decir, perdiendo las palabras y Magnus continuó, llegando vacilante para tocar su cara.

"Ahora que te encontré, por fin, nunca permitiré que te vayas de nuevo..."

"Pero…"

"Shh ...", dijo tirando de él cerca. Se abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho y besó su cabello negro.

Eso sólo lo llevó a comenzar a llorar más. "Pensé ..." sollozó.

"Silencio ..." lo arrulló Magnus "Silencio bebé, estas bien ahora, lo siento ... lo siento ..." Él lo abrazo cerca como un niño hasta que finalmente se calmó, después de haberlo sacado todo de su pecho. Cuando Magnus vio que había dejado de sollozar, le preguntó en voz baja, inclinándose para susurrarle al oído, si dejarlo ir. "¿Estás bien Sayang?"

Alec asintió. "Lo siento…"

"No ... No bebe, no lo hagas ... Sólo ..." se detuvo y el muchacho inclinó la cabeza para ver por qué.

"¿Magnus?" El brujo se mordía el labio inferior, una expresión de dolor en su rostro "Magnus ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó, tocando suavemente su cara.

"Por favor... Nunca... Nunca me asustes así de nuevo ..." se ahogó. "Yo ... yo pensé que iba a perderte..."

Ahora era el turno de Alec para consolarlo, la lucha había hecho mella en los dos. Él extendió su mano, tomó su rostro acercándolo más y besándolo suavemente, luego susurró contra sus labios. "No temas ... Mientras me quieras, yo no voy a ir ninguna parte ..."

Magnus miró a los ojos de zafiro perdiéndose en ellos, y susurró a su vez, con la vulnerabilidad evidente en su voz. "Lo prometes?"

Alec le sonrió, con los ojos llenos de amor. "Lo prometo." Y la promesa fue sellada con otro beso.

* * *

 **¡El fin!**


End file.
